Potranca Salvaje
by ferzaina
Summary: Ella experimentó el amor y el odio, en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 1:** Jugando con Fuego (Parte Uno)

* * *

-Maldita, maldita, maldita misión…- murmuraba la pelirosa.

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó el moreno a su lado.

-Nada que te importe-

Y así estaban. Hace más de seis meses que la misión en la que se encontraban comenzó, y por fin había terminado. En todo ese tiempo, nunca pudieron llevarse bien por más de 5 minutos.

Ahora estaban allí, del otro lado del mundo, peleándose como siempre y bajo la lluvia.

-_Molesta…-_ susurró tranquilamente el, bajo el árbol que los protegía del agua.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- preguntó más que _molesta_, mostrándole por milésima vez en ese viaje su puño cerrado.

-Sabes que no puedes golpearme- le advirtió.

-¡¿Por qué?!- gritó histérica la chica.

-Porque soy tu Ca-pi-tan- le susurró detenidamente al oído, mientras se quitaba su mascara de Dragón.

Ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Ese maldito Uchiha tenía razón. No importara que fueran ANBUS, sus peleas se hacían presentes en cualquier momento y siempre… _Ella perdía._

Se aparto del moreno por inercia, como lo hacia cada vez que el se acercaba demasiado a ella. Intento alejarse, pero el la tomo por la muñeca fuertemente.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- le preguntó.

-Que te importa- contestó cortante, y viendo como el abría la boca para chistar, prosiguió -Y Uchiha… La misión acabó ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?- el la miro para que contúndase con su "Discurso" -Me lar...-

Pero el moreno no la dejo terminar de hablar. Le quitó la mascara de Tigre a la joven, la tiro lejos de ellos e izo que lo mirara fijamente, sosteniéndola de la barbilla -Como dijiste…- habló el joven, y atrajo a Sakura cerca de el, acercándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que ella intentaba alejarlo -La misión acabó…- sonrió maliciosamente -¿Sabes tú lo que eso implica?-

-Sáltame…- amenazó con la voz cortada.

-Sueña- dijo acercando su rostro y atrayendo el de ella desde su nuca con su mano -Pero no esta noche… No te daré tiempo de hacerlo- dijo abalanzándose sobre sus finos y dulces labios.

Y ahí estaba otra vez _besándola _en esa maldita misión. Pero esta vez era diferente, nunca fue _tan intenso… Tan posesivo… Tal lujurioso_. Ella intento apartarse, pero el moreno no se lo permitió, la sostuvo con fuerza y la arrincono contra el árbol que en esos momentos, los cubría de la lluvia que aun no paraba.

Ella accedió al beso y dejo que introduciera su lengua, en su boca. Sabía perfectamente donde acabaría todo esto… La pelirosa no se le podría resistir por mucho tiempo, y no lo quería así.

-Basta- dijo ella apartándose rápidamente del moreno, en un intento desesperado de no caer a sus pies. El no la dejó escapar, la abrazo posesivamente por la espalda y coloco su rostro sobre el hombro de ella.

-¿Te gustó no?- dijo sensualmente_. Ella no contestó… -_Lo tomaré como un si- comentó sonriendo maliciosamente, le dio media vuelta y otra vez, ataco sus labios devorándolos con toda la intensidad que podía.

-Sasuke…- dijo ella entre uno de los miles de besos.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero hacerlo aquí…- el moreno paró sus actos y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

_-¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ella había aceptado el echo de estar juntos?-_

Sonrió a anchas_, ya la tenía. _Por fin, después de tanto haberla deseado, después de haber pasado tantos meses juntos solo robándole besos, después de que empezó a pensar en ella como mujer y no como compañera._ La tenía ahí… Solo para él._

Ella se "Ruborizo", ante la mirada lujuriosa del Uchiha -Serás idiota- sonrió.

-¿Por?- dijo el mientras que era ella la que ahora le robaba un beso.

Separo sus labios de los del moreno, y acto seguido lo tomo por los hombros -¡Por esto!- dijo pegándole un fuerte golpe con la rodilla a Sasuke entre… Sus piernas. Sonrió arrogante, cuando lo dejo retorciéndose del dolor y ella fue a buscar su mascara por ahí.

-Parece una... Potranca salvaje…- dijo Sasuke, haciéndose un ovillo por la fuerza del golpe -Ya verás Haruno... Serás mía-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:** Jugando con Fuego (Parte Dos)

* * *

-Lalalala, hey Uchi… Oh no- murmuró la pelirosa, y paro en seco su brinco. Estaba a menos de tres metros del moreno, y lo que sus ojos veían, no le gustaba -¿Es… Estas bien… Sasuke-_kun_?- preguntó pisando un charco de agua sin saberlo.

-¿Tu que… Crees?- respondió a duras penas el joven, mientras sus negros cabellos se movían por el fuerte viento que vino luego de la tormenta. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en el árbol y con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas. _Sin mencionar que su cabeza estaba oculta entre sus brazos. _

-Oye no… Fue… Mi intensión- estaba estática -Pero… Mira jeje- sonrió forzadamente y mostró "_Contenta_" su mascara -Encontré mi mascara, estaba bastante lejos y…- su rostro dibujo una mueca de esas _"Como será el dolor, que si le pasa a otro, te duele a vos" y _se acercó al moreno, y se le sentó al lado.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que el ambiente se torno bastante pesado habló -Y bien… ¿Qué quieres que haga para que perdones mi _osadía_?- dijo cruzándose de brazos, y haciéndose la tocada por la_ dura_ situación.

-Primero…- habló el, alzando el rostro.

-Un segundo- lo cortó, tapándole la boca -Que no sea ninguna de tus ideitas retorcidas o te prometo, que me encargaré de que tu dolor sea peor…- dijo, y lo miro con una cara de enojo increible.

-Bien… Si me dejas continuar- prosiguió el Uchiha -Primero… Cúrame-

-¿Eh?- intento procesar la información -Oh no, no, no, no, no, y **¡No!**- gritó la Haruno, levantándose del suelo más que furiosa -¡¿Por quien mierda me tomas para curarte… Ahí?!- señaló.

-¿Eres medico no?- la miro a los ojos algo divertido.

-¡Lo soy! ¡Pero fue tu culpa que te allá golpeado!-

-Ese no es mi problema…- dificultosamente se puso de pie y prosiguió -Dime… ¿Como le explicaras a Tsunade-sama… Que llegue a Konoha en este estado?-

-Le dire… Y luego… Iré y… Bueno yo… Hare y…- el moreno levanto una ceja.

-¿Y luego que aras?- sonrió.

La pelirosa estrello sus manos a los costados de su cadera furiosa -¿Quieres llegar a Konoha, y echarme la culpa de todo a mi? ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo a ver como lo haces!- dijo empezando a caminar, dejando al Uchiha solo bajo aquel árbol.

-Detente ahí- habló seriamente. La Haruno paro su andar, pero le siguió dando la espalda al moreno -Bien, ahora dale la vuelta- ella obedeció de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Me dejaras solo en este estado acaso? ¡Estamos del otro lado del mundo!-

-Hay- dijo la pelirosa, capándose el dedo -El bebe tiene miedo… De quedarse solo en el bosque, y del otro lado del mundo… Pobresito- sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de chuparse el dedo gordo.

-Ya vasta Haruno-

-¡No pobre bebito…!- su otra mano se poso en su mejilla -Bien te dejaré una amiga para que te diviertas-

-¡NO! _**¡ESO NO!-**_ gritó entre asustado y enojado.

-Oh si, eso si- sonrió lunáticamente.

La pelirosa mordió el dedo que tenía en su boca, haciendolo sangrar, y convoco a una de sus criaturas -Diviértete- miro al felino a su lado, y le dijo -Raja llévalo a Konoha cuando se mejore-

-¡Ni pienses que me subiré sobre esa bestia!- gritó molesto.

-¡Has lo que quieras!- le recalcó, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo, _no quería quedarse ahí_ -Bueno… Tal vez… ¡Pero que!- se sorprendió -¡SUELTAME! ¡DEJA YA DE LAMBERME TIGRE TONTO!- es decir… _Tigresa. _Y para todos menos Sasuke, era hermosa, cariñosa, tierna y todo lo que un gatito pequeño podría ser, maximizado.

-¡Basta!- intento quitarse al cargoso animal de encima, sin lograrlo -¡Escucha!- llamó la atención de la felina -Si me dejo llevar con tigo a Konoha… ¿¡Me dejas en paz?!- la "Gatita" pareció pensarlo muy, muy, _muy _bien y tras unos segundo, lambió toda la cara del Uchiha en señal de un acuerdo -Que asco…- pensó el moreno.

**(.)**

_Konoha tres día después…_

Nada fuera de lo normal. Los aldeanos comenzando sus labores, en una calurosa mañana de verano. Los niños levantándose recién para disfrutar de las vacaciones y asta ahí, _todo bien. _

En la Oficina de la Hokage no era un día cualquiera. Ni bien Sakura toco a la puerta de su maestra, esta ya la esperaba con toda una docena de Sakes, para que le cuente _todo_ lo ocurrido en la misión.

**Ebria.**

En una palabra, así paso todo el día con la rubia. Le contó de la A a la Z, y pasando por Omega, Gama y otras letras que nada tenían que ver en sus relatos.

Tsunade-sama no paraba de reír e hipar -Entonces… ¡Hip!- intento decir la pelirosa -¡Deje a Raja… Con el! _¡HIP!-_ rió a carcajada limpia junto con la Godaime -¡Y me fu…! **¡Hip!**- dijo tomando lo que quedaba de su sake.

Estaban _ambas_, sentadas en el piso de la oficina, con todas las botellitas vacías desparramadas por ahí. La Haruno se recostó en el suelo, para alcanzar una botella que parecía no estar vacía, pero se deprimió al tomarla y sentir que ningún líquido guardaba en su interior.

-Ya no hay ¡Hip! Más…- dijo muy sonriente Tsunade. Sakura se limitó a asentir con el dedo pulgar.

_-Toc-Toc- _

-Ade... ¡Hip! lante-

-Tsunade-sama- Shizune entro en la sala, y quedo muda al ver dicha escena. La pelirosa tirada en el suelo, batiendo una botellita vacía de Sake con la mano y con el otro brazo haciendo de almohada tras su nuca. Y a Tsunade, sentada de chinito en el suelo, con los cachetes rojos de tanto alcohol.

-¡Hallo… Shizune-chan!- la Haruno saludó, y tiro la botella que tenía en su mano, comenzando a moverla para saludar a la azabache.

-Ho… hola… Sakura-chan- intento auricular la mujer, entrando semi-espantada al recinto -Esto es para… Ti- dijo, entregándole un sobre a la pelirosada.

-Arigato…- agradeció la Haruno. Tomo el sobre con su mano y lo acerco a escasos centímetros de su rostro -Te Himo… Tara Soku… Sokuba- "Leyó"

-Sakura-chan… Ya es tarde… Mejor… Porque no vas, descansas, y lees la carta luego- le recomendó Shizune. La azabache sabía desde que horas estaba la pelirosa allí metida, _desde las 7:00 am _y eran_ las 19:01 pm._

-Buena idea…- dijo, poniéndose de pie -Hasta la vista- saludó con la mano y desapareció en un ¡Puf! Tsunade levanto la mano para saludar también a su alumna y acto seguido se tumbo en el suelo y quedo dormida.

-Tsunade…-sama- llamó Shizune, sacudiendo a la susodicha.

-Bien echo… Sakura- dijo la rubia -ZzZzZ-

**(.)**

_En el departamento de Sakura..._

La pelirosa ni bien llego a su hogar, subió a su habitación, _no sin antes chocarse todo mueble que había en su camino,_ y se tiro deliberadamente en su suave y mullida cama, _bien polvorienta por cierto, _con las ropas ANBU aún puestas_. _Hacia tanto que no dormía tan bien, sonrió a anchas, su cama nunca fue tan confortable, _incluso **ebria** y sucia_, lo sentía.

Estaba en el paraíso de los sueños, yde repente, el maldito sonido del teléfono la despertó. Intento golpear el despertador, creyendo que era este el que emitía el sonido, _pero no_. Tras partir en mil trozos aquel aparato que marcaba la hora, se dio cuenta quien era el cáusate del ruido. Salio deambulando de la cama, y bajo las escaleras, con cuidado de no matarse, cayéndose de ellas.

Tomo el inalámbrico en su mano y tras soplar un poco el polvo habló -Diga…-

-¡SAKURA HARUNO COMO PUDISTE!-

_Ino…_

-Ahora que ice… **¡Hip!** Cerca…-

-¡COMO QUE, QUÉ HICISTE! ¡ACABO DE VER A SASUKE, MONTADO EN UNA DE TUS "GATITAS" Y NO SE VEÍA MUY CONTENTO QUE DIGAMOS! ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE!?- gritó histérica la Yamanaka.

-Yo nada…- contestó tranquila.

-¡BIEN YA ME ENTERARÉ LUEGO!-

-Y cuando ¡Hip! lo sepas… ¿Me lo informas quieres ¡Hip!?-

-GRRR-

-Ok tranquila cerda… Oye… ¿Solo llamas para eso?-

-¡¿HE?! ¡Claro que no!- tardo unos segundos en volver a hablar -¿Leíste mi carta?-

-¿Carta?- procesando. No recordaba ninguna carta.

-Si, la que te mande con Shizune-san hace unas horas-

_¿Unas horas? ¿Cuánto había dormido?_ Según recordaba… Un momento ¡No recordaba nada! Bueno si, un poco_._

-¡LA CARTA SI!- gritó la ANBU, buscando entre sus ropas el susodicho papel -¿Y que hay con ella?- dijo cuando ya la tenia entre sus manos.

-La leíste no-

-Si- _mintió_.

-Bien, entonces te pasaré a buscar en…- pensó -Media hora ¿Bien?-

-Una hora entendido- afirmó la pelirosada.

-¡Nos vemos frentona!- saludó y colgó el teléfono.

Aguarden otro momento… ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Una media hora para que? -Ino ¡Ino! **¡INO!-** _pipipi _ese sonido, le izo saber que la rubia no la estaba escuchando -Diablos…- pensó. Abrió la carta apresuradamente y la leyó a la velocidad de la luz.

_-Querida Frentona: _

_Me entere que regresarías hoy a la Aldea y como siempre, me tome el atrevimiento de hacerles una fiesta para ti ¡Y para Sasuke-kun! Y como sabrás, será en Ichiraku. Te pasaré a buscar a las 8 en punto. Estate lista, te deje el vestido, y todo lo que necesitas sobre la cama…_

_Con amor Ino._

_PDT: **¡NI SE TE OCURRA ESTAR EBRIA!** ¡Y LIMPIA TU CUARTO!_

-La matare- susurró, aunque no era tiempo para pensar en un plan de homicidio, cambió de tema cuando miró su reloj _-Las 19:31 pm- _subió las escaleras rapidamente, al recordar que en la carta decía que el vestido estaba sobre la misma cama, en la que ella se había acostado.

Prendió la luz de su cuarto, y vio que justo estuvo a punto de acostarse sobre la bolsa que contenía el vestido. Se acerco y la tomo entre manos, no lo miró. Lo arrojo sobre la cama, y se metió directamente en la ducha, no había tiempo de nada.

Menos de 15 minutos después, salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en sus cabellos, y otra en su cuerpo. Estaba _fresca como una lechuga_, después de la resaca. No demoró ni la mitad de tiempo que le quedaba en colocarse el vestido y arreglar su cabello.

_-Nada mal...- _pensó al mirarse en el espejo. El vestido era blanco, strapless, muy apegado a su cuerpo, y con un lazo del color de su cabello que cruzaba bajo sus pechos. Era bastante arriba de las rodillas, y terminaba en una base tul rosa. Las sandalias, eran de tacón aguja plateadas y con un moño en la punta del pie. No llevaba rubor en sus mejillas, pero si, sus ojos bien delineados de negro, remarcando sus orbes jade y un brillo rosa en los labios. Sus cabellos, caían como dos cascadas sobre sus hombros y su mente de Ninja, no pudo dejar pasar, el guardar un kunai bajo su ropa.

No tuvo tiempo de echarse otra mirada al espejo, puesto que la cerda ya había tocado timbre -¡VOY!- fue el gritó de la pelirosada. Bajo las escaleras con prudencia, e Ino la esperaba impaciente fuera.

-¡Vamos frontuda que llegamos tarde!- dijo jalando a la pelirosa, camino a Ichiraku.

**(.)**

Todos estaban ya. _Y otra vez, ellas llegando tarde... _Y como siempre, otra vez, miles de pares de ojos masculinos se posaron sobre ellas. Tomaron asiento en una de las barras, e Ino comenzó con su plan "_Sakura Anti-alcohol_" y le quitó a la ANBU toda copa que sus manos tocaban.

El Uchiha también estaba ahí, bastante recuperado a decir verdad. Charlaba con Naruto y Shikamaru, sobre quien sabe que.

_Unas horas después…_

A pesar que la fiesta era para "_Sakura y Sasuke_" estos dos no se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. Ya eran las doce, cuando Ino "Encontró" un micrófono, y le propuso a la pelirosa comenzar un karaoke. Esta ya sin el control de la rubia, y _bebida con moderación_, acepto y subió enseguida a la mesa más cercana, la Yamanaka le entregó el micrófono y la diversión comenzó.

-Hola-Hola probando…- dijo la pelirosa -Bueno todo en orden- rió.

Estaba tomada, pero _"Sabia según ella"_ como no demostrarlo. Miro el tablero y eligió la canción -Ok… Esto va dedicado… A la persona mas…- miro al techo -Engreída, egocéntrica, arrogante, presumida…- paró un instante -Oigan, ¿Engreído y presumido es lo mismo?- todos cayeron estilo anime al piso -Genial, están a mis pies- sonrió.

Recupero la compostura tras unos segundos y miro a Sasuke, _le guiñó el ojo -_Y la canción se llama…- miro fijamente las letras… Hizo una mueca de _"No entiendo"_ y dijo -Bueno al diablo con el… Nombre- rió -_Las letras son muy chicas..._- susurró -_Vamos que no eres ¿Anal... Ga... Veta?- _pensó.

Las letras aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Y su dulce voz, corrompida por el alcohol empezó a sonar… Por suerte, se sabia la canción de memoria… _Solo había que recordar…_

**Que no te sorprenda, ****si te digo que  
no siento amarte con locura.  
Es suficiente, con mostrarte un poco de ternura.**

**Voy acabar con la historia milenaria  
de la idiota enamorada del galán.  
Ella se muere de amor, mientras él,  
con los amigos rinden culto a la infidelidad.**

**Y así... ¡No da para más!  
**

Sasuke, Naruto y todo el resto quedó mudo… _¿¡Acaso no estaba ebria?! ¿¡Como diablos cantaba tan bien?! _

**Si no reacciono como esperas  
es porque los roles se han cambiado.  
Vas a llamar, no voy a estar  
lo escribirás en tu diario. **

**Dibujarás corazones con mi nombre  
mientras yo, miro el partido en algún bar.  
Ya te imagino mi amor, deshojando margaritas  
preguntando si te voy a llamar.**

**Me fui... ¡No da para más!**

_MUDOS…** TODOS**. _Dios que bombardeo.

**Voy a empeñarme en convencerte  
para que te entregues todo entero.  
Y pases la noche, engatusado  
enredado en mi juego.**

**Después por arte de magia, yo esfumo  
y por semanas no me digno a aparecer.  
Es humillante lo sé, pero tienes que entender  
Que ahora tengo en esta mano el poder.**

**Por fin... ¡Lo vas a entender!  
Uuoooooo ¡No da para más!  
Uuoooooo ¡No da para más!**

-Con amor Uchiha…- sonrió maliciosamente la joven.

_Aplausos. _

A cantidades, silbidos, risas y de todo lo demás. Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, era lo último… O_ eso creía, _porque Neji intento ayudar a que Sakura baje sin caerse de la mesa, y lo único que logro, fue que casi lo derivara y por algo que el Uchiha no entendía, ante sus ojos estaba _Su Sakura_, besando a Hyuuga Neji, en su propia cara.

_Celoso…_ Así se encontraba ahora -Haruno, ahora me vas a conocer- dijo el moreno, apretando los puños con fuerza -_Molesta_… Ya veras…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Hola como están? ¡No saben todo lo que pensé ya para el próximo capi! Y ahí si abra lemon :)

La cancion se llama: **Cultura Push Up** de Faviana Cantillo :)

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:** Salvaje

* * *

_Estaba besando a Neji…_ ¡ESTABA BESANDO A HYUUGA NEJI FRENTE A SU PROPIA CARA! ¡¿Con que derecho?!

Estaba claramente…_ **CELOSO**._

Fue inmediatamente hacia ellos, pero antes de que pudiera decirles algo, Kakashi lo tomo por la muñeca -Déjala Sasuke…- fue la orden del peliplateado.

El Uchiha activo su Sharingan y miro con odio a su maestro. Se soltó de su agarre inmediatamente.

-No permitiré que la lastimes, ella decidirá a quien elegir- sentenció.

Sasuke se dio vuelta, y vio como Sakura le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Neji, y luego se marcaba con Ino.

-Neji fue su novio ¿Lo sabias?- dijo Kakashi.

-Hn-

-Sasuke, nunca te he pedido nada, pero esta vez, déjala en paz. Se que la has buscado, y nunca te resultó, pero si te ama, vendrá a ti- dijo su sensei, desapareciendo de allí.

_El no esperaría…_

Salió del local. Esas fiestas siempre terminaban así. Caminó sin rumbo y sin saberlo, terminó llegando a las puertas del lujoso departamento de la pelirosa. Se sentó en el suelo y pensó en esperarla. Más de dos horas y media pasó allí sentado, pero al fin, recibía su merecido.

-_¿Sasuke...?_- susurró la pelirosa -¿Te encuentras bien?- se acercó hasta el, con sus sandalias plateadas en sus manos. _Era imposible mantener el equilibrio gracias a ellas y al alcohol._

Aun estaba bebida, lo veía en su rostro. Se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura -¿Por qué…?- fue la incontenible pregunta, que escapó de sus labios. Acto seguido la beso con posesión, intentando quitar todo rastro del Hyuuga de esos carnosos labios de la joven. Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos -Nunca más… Vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo fríamente.

La Haruno no entendía lo mas mínimo. Solo sabia, que el Uchiha le había robado un nuevo beso y además se estaba pasando demasiado. La tomo por la cintura y apego más su cuerpo, la beso así, por mucho tiempo, hasta que un carraspeo los sacó de su lugar.

-Haruno-san- fueron las sub-siguientes palabras -Misión en carácter Urgente para usted- Sakura se dio la vuelta como pudo y tomo el pergamino entre sus manos, disimulando su borrachera.

-Gracias- dijo ella y el joven desapareció.

Se volteó otra vez hacia el Uchiha, quien en su rostro divisó un toque de frustración -Esperaré tu regreso- le oyó decir al moreno -Y Haruno… Te prometo, que la próxima vez que te vea… _Serás mía- _dijo para simplemente desaparecerse del lugar. Dejando confundida a la pelirosada y con esas palabras vagando en su mente.

**(.) **

_Un mes después…_

Estaba exhausta -_Maldita misión…- _murmuró, cuando un rayo atravesó el cielo, acercándose a la ventana abierta de su cuarto. Se metió por esa abertura a su lujoso apartamento, y sintió algo extraño. _No estaba sola…_

_-Llegaste…- _dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella por inercia se dio la vuelta, y encontró unos ojos rojos mirándola. No sabía bien de que forma, pero ahí estaba Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- otro rayo iluminó la habitación, dejando ver el estado de la pelirosa, aun llevaba su mascara ANBU y todas las ropas del escuadrón, pero lo que mas atención le llamo al Uchiha, fueron las heridas en su cuerpo.

El solo se encontraba con un pantalón de dormir, _y sin nada debajo._

-Estas lastimada…- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Contesta ¿Para que viniste?- retrocedió.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que esperaría tu _regreso_-

-¿Irónico no?- dijo ella.

-Hn- en un ágil movimiento ya estaba frente a la chica -¿Y recuerdas que te prometí antes de que te marcharas cierto?- ella tragó saliva, borracha y todo lo recordaba -Que la próxima vez que te vea… _Serías mía_- la tomo por la cintura, y apego el delgado y mojado cuerpo de Sakura al suyo -Y pienso cumplirlo- y quitándole la mascara, _la besó _y fue un salvaje, por la forma en que devoraba sus labios con tanta pasión.

-Déjame- dijo alejándolo -No caeré ante tus caprichos- lo miró desafiante.

-¿Acaso no crees resistir todo lo que te haré?- sonrió lujuriosamente -Serás débil…-

-¡Eres un orgulloso de…!- pero no pudo terminar, ya que el Uchiha la había encerrado abruptamente entre él y la pared. Un dolor recorrió su espalda, seguía lastimada. La besó, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pierna.

-¡Déjame!- gritó -¡Solo lo haces por celos!-

El Uchiha la miro feo, sus ojos ardían con el Sharingan activado -¿De Hyuuga? Jamás…- la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, pero esta vez ella cerró sus labios, parando el salvaje acto del joven, que la miró confundido.

_-Te odio…- _dijo la pelirosa sin pensarlo dos veces -Nunca me permitiré amarte, no te lo mereces…-

-No quiero tu amor…_- mentira_ -Solo te quiero a ti, pequeña salvaje…- la tomo con una fuerza extremadamente bruta, esta vez la tiro sobre la cama, lo cual amortizo un poco el dolor en el cuerpo de la pelirosa. Se tiró sobre ella y mordió su cuello, imitando a un vampiro sangriento.

_¿Qué opciones tenía?_ La misión la había dejado casi sin chakra. Su cuerpo tenía unas pocas heridas serias, y otras que ni daño le hacía, _pero estaban… _Pelear con el no era una opción… El Uchiha siempre ganaba, y _ella perdía. _Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, el moreno no la pudo ni notar.

-_Basta- s_e dijo mentalmente la pelirosa, no se negaría a el… _No esta noche… **No** lo amaba, pero **si** lo deseaba._ Pero después de hoy… Nunca más pensaría en el como hombre, ni esposo, ni amante… _O eso creyó._

_-Haz lo que quieras…- _dijo rindiéndose.

_Ahora si. _Muchas veces lo pensó, pero esta vez no se equivocaba, la pelirosa estaba rendida, _y el también._

Sintió como el Uchiha rompía con un kunai las mangas de su chaleco mojado. No se inmutó, solo dejo que Sasuke terminara de quitárselo, para darle el primer beso en los labios al moreno.

Él entonces, rompió con sus manos esta vez la camiseta negra que ella llevaba puesta, esto le causó dolor, pero el ni se inmuto. _Sería salvaje_. Vio unos vendajes que tapaban sus senos y parte de su pecho, los cortó con el mismo kunai en ese mismo segundo. Vio heridas en su pecho, pero no le importó. En cambio decidió lamer cada una de sus heridas con su lengua, _se encontraran donde se encontraran._

Quitó también los antebrazos de metal que protegían dicha parte del cuerpo de la chica, y las mangas negras.

Miro sus pechos y luego vio el rostro de la joven, sus ojos estaban cerrados, para contener todo el ardor en su cuerpo que clamaba por salir. _Aún tenía dignidad..._

Se escuchó un ahogado gemido en la habitación. Sakura pareció notar la enorme excitación del shinobi, cuando el mordió con fiereza incontenida el pezón derecho. Mientras masajeaba uno de sus senos con su mano y mordisquea el pezón del otro, su mano libre se coló bajo la prenda húmeda de la joven.

Se estremeció, al sentir como Sasuke introducía su dedo índice en su húmeda cavidad. Un placer incontenible recorrió entonces su cuerpo, y busco con desesperación sus labios. El le hizo caso, pero no dejo de torturarla.

Introdujo otro dedo en el interior de ella, y vio que sus ojos se nublaban de placer. Comenzó entonces a mover sus dos dedos dentro de la joven, y a sentir como las paredes internas de la cavidad se cerraban en ellos, reteniéndolos por más tiempo allí. Sonrió -_Esto sería cruel-_ Hundió sus dedos más de lo que se podía permitir. La sintió arquearse de dolor bajo su cuerpo. Casi todos sus dedos se encontraba dentro de ella ahora. Y llegó a sentir algo que le parecía no encontraría intacto_._ Retiro con totalidad su mano, y la subió hasta su boca, lambeteó un poco sus dedos y luego la beso -Delicioso…- le susurró al oído.

Fue entonces el momento en que ella le quitó su pantalón. Y tomo entre sus manos la erección del moreno con fuerza _-Hazlo…-_ pidió jadeante el.

_-Si… Pero no olvides que te odio- _respondió ella.

Se lo quitó de encima y lo tiró sobre la cama, luego, se montó sobre el pecho del Uchiha, dándole la espalda a su cara. Aun tenia sus pantalones puestos y sus bragas también, para desgracia de el.

Tomo al amigo de Sasuke entre sus manos, y comenzó a darle un placer incontenible al Uchiha. Bajo un poco su cuerpo, y lo recostó sobre el torso del joven, que recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la Haruno. Ella tomo con su boca al pene de Sasuke, y lo mordió con sus dientes.

_Gimió._

Como nunca lo había echo. Esa mujer lo volvía loco.

No aguanto más y le quito a su amigo de la boca. Levantó a la pelirosa y la colocó fuera de la cama. _Ella no entendió. _El se sentó en el borde de la cama, y bajo en conjunto sus bragas y sus pantalones. Dejándolos así a ambos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Se acercó hasta la entrepierna de la chica, y lambió el sexo de ella. Luego introdujo su lengua en la vagina de la joven, y saboreó sus labios con lujuria.

La tomo duramente por la muñeca, y la tiro boca abajo en la cama. Sin ser cuidadoso del estado de la joven. se colocó sobre ella, y penetró en su cuerpo, envistiendo con desenfreno su ano.

-Ahhh…- gimió la pelirosa ante tal acto, y sintió como Sasuke se intentaba mover como podía dentro suyo, y esto le resulto terriblemente placentero. A pesar de haber sido primero muy doloroso a decir verdad. Después de un rato, retiro su erección de aquella cavidad, para dirigirse a la que le sería más placentera aun.

Le dio la vuelta, y vio como ella no cabía en si de tanta excitación.

-Te dije una vez... Que no tendrías tiempo para soñar…-

Era la hora, tomo las caderas de la joven y la acomodó a la altura de su miembro. La besó en los labios con lujuria, y ella tomo su espalda para aguantar el dolor. Entró en ella, y rompió su himen a la par. La miró a los ojos, y los vio cerrados y con el ceño fruncido. Sintió también como las uñas de la kunoichi eran clavadas en su espalda, dejando marcas.

Se quedo un momento estático en el interior de la joven. _Sabia que le dolía y mucho.._.

Y empezó luego a moverse dentro de ella. Disfrutó cada gemido y jadeo que escapaban de esos labios rosas. Sin aguantar mas el ritmo, Sasuke aceleró las embestidas. Sintió un gran gemido cuando ella llegó a su primer orgasmo de la noche, creyó que ya no tendría fuerzas para más, pero se equivoco.

-Eres débil… ¿Que no continuas?- insinuó roncamente la pelirosa.

Ante esas palabras, se hundió en la Haruno nuevamente. Ella beso sus labios, mientras soportaba las fuertes embestidas del muchacho. Ahora la embestía con más fuerza, llegando a lastimarla más de lo que estaba. Sintió como entraba y salía de ella a su antojo. Las embestidas iban a un ritmo acelerado. Con un último golpe, Sasuke llegó al tercer orgasmo junto con Sakura. Ella sonrió, mientras sientió todos esos calientes líquidos recorriéndola.

_-Eres un… Salvaje- _

_-Lo se_- respondió el situándose a su lado. Ella se durmió un segundo después -Molesta... Y eras como una salvaje potranca…-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Hola como están? Primero… ¿Como estubo? ¡NO ME DIGAN QUE MAL X FAVOR! ¡Estube mas de una semana haciendo ese Lemon!

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: **¿Qué dijiste?

* * *

Despertó en su cuarto, pero no como ella quería… _Estaba acompañada_. Se levanto de la cama sin hacer ruido. Salio de _su_ cuarto, evitando que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos.

Ya era tarde, lo supo cuando vio por la ventana el sol pasando el medio cielo.

_Lo odiaba._

Odiaba esa manera de ser de el… Que todo lo que quisiera lo tuviera_, incluso a ella. _

Llego a la cocina sin saber donde ir ¡Era su casa! ¿¡Porque huía!?

Todo en ella dolía, su entrepierna la estaba matando… Lo maldijo una y mil veces, por lo que le había echo.

Se miro a si misma entonces, su cuerpo estaba lastimado, todo el tenia las heridas de la misión y de las embestidas del moreno. Pero lo más lastimado era su corazón.

Salio de su departamento ni bien se cambio. Y se dirigió a un lugar donde siempre era comprendida…

_-Ino…-_ susurró.

**(.)**

_Una hora después…_

El moreno despertó tranquilo, asimilo el lugar donde se encontraba y una sonrisa de triunfo se esparció en su rostro, _la había tenido_.

Dio media vuelta sobre la cama, y observo con enfado que nadie lo acompañaba. Se levanto de inmediato, y comenzó a buscar a la pelirosa.

_No la encontró._

Se cambio furioso, no creyó que lo despreciara tanto como para no esperarlo. Pensó en ir a buscarla al Hospital, pero era seguro que no estaría allí. Fue entonces que una ráfaga cruzó su mente_, Tsunade._

**(.)**

_En casa de Ino…_

-No te creo…- abrió sus ojos, cuando la pelirosa le había contado todo -Fuiste capas de…-

-Fui una tonta…- susurró con desánimos la joven -El solo quiere mi cuerpo… No me ama…- sirvió otra copa y se la tomo como llego -Ahhh… Que miserable me siento cerda, solo tenia que apartarlo y…- miro como la copa estaba vacía, y la sirvió otra vez.

-No lo habrías echo, tu corazón no te habría dejado-

-Ahora esta lastimado ¿Sabes?, siempre acaba así- dejo la copa de lado y tomo ahora del pico de la botella.

_-_Sakura…- comenzó a hablar Ino asustada -Como sabes si no estas…-

-¿Embarazada?... No querrás que te cuente-

-Pero…-

-Al menos en eso no fui idiota_… **N**_**o** me uniría al Uchiha de esa manera…- dijo despectivamente -Es el hombre al que mas odié en estos últimos años…-

_Ino sabia por experiencia, que Sakura (Borracha) decía siempre la verdad._

-Desde que me enlistaron en su equipo, me busco… Y por momentos como tonta enamorada creí que el estaba interesado en mi, con cada insinuación, con cada beso, con cada caricia- una lagrima solitaria marco su rostro -**Lo amo…**- admitió.

-Jamás dejaste de hacerlo…-

-Debe acabar…- dijo después de tomar el ultimo trago de la botella -Debo dejar de amarlo…-

-Sakura, cambiando de tema- dijo la rubia formando una sonrisa -Tsunade-sama quería hablar contigo- miro a su amiga que no entendía su cara de felicidad -Creo que es algo importante, ella estaba sonriente y…-

-Aha- afirmo, sus cachetes estaban levemente rosados -Iré entonces- dijo levantándose del suelo, y sacudiendo su trasero.

-Ve y me cuentas luego- saludo con la mano. La pelirosa abrió la ventana de la habitación, y por allí se escurrió, _en vez de usar la puerta_, camino a la Torre de la Godaime.

**(.)**

Sasuke estaba recostado a un lado de la puerta, del lado de afuera de la Oficina. Sakura no estaba allí, pero igualmente Tsunade tenia que hablar con el sobre no sabia que.

Oyó entonces pasos en el corredor, dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y vio claramente como la pelirosa se acercaba a el… _Mejor dicho a la oficina. _Sonrió separándose de la pared, solamente, para que ella cruzara delante suyo sin dirigirle la mirada y tocara a la puerta.

-Pasa…- dijo la voz de Tsunade.

Sakura abrió la puerta y entro en la sala. La rubia estaba sentada en su escritorio, _sonriente_ (Tal cual lo había mencionado Ino) mas de lo normal, con Anko a su lado.

-¿Por qué me miran así?- preguntó la pelirosa, estando ebria, siempre sentía las miradas diferentes.

-Gusano...- comenzó a hablar Anko -¡Felicidades!- Sasuke entro en el recinto para escuchar el resto -¡Haz ascendido a Capitana del Escuadrón ANBU de Espionaje!- gritó dejándola sorda y muda a la vez, y no solo a ella, también a Sasuke -¡FELICIDADES GUSANO!- gritó casi llorándole encima a Sakura, dándole un abrazo, que hizo levantarle los pies del suelo.

-¿Qué...?- pronunció el moreno.

-Lo que oiste- contesto Tsunade -Al ser tu su _ex _Capitán, debíamos informártelo también, por eso los llamamos a ambos-

-¿Pero como…?- fue un susurró de los labios de Sakura -¿Por qué?-

O su mete le estaba jugando sucio o… -¿_Habría entendido bien_?- pensó, tocándose la cabeza.

-Censillo- contestó Anko -¡ME JUBILO!- sonrió.

_-_Yo…- susurró la joven -_No quiero…-_ pensó.

-O vamos- dijo Anko, golpeando su espalda -Quita esa cara-

-No puedo… Respirar- dijo la Haruno.

-Lo siento- dijo la ex ANBU -¿Te lastime?-

-No- ironizó la pelirosa.

Sencillamente eran demasiadas emociones juntas… _Para ambos._

-Debieron avisármelo con anticipación- habló seriamente el Uchiha.

-Lo siento G-U-S-A-N-O- deletreo la mujer -Pero las cosas son así-

-¿Puedo retirarme?- pregunto la Haruno mirando a Tsunade, luego de oír como Sasuke comenzó a pelear con Anko.

-Si- la rubia afirmó, y la pelirosa desapareció de la Oficina.

El moreno se dio cuenta al instante de esto, y se fue de la sala, dejando mas molesta a Anko que nunca en su vida -¡¿Quién se cree?!-

-Va tras Sakura…- susurró Tsunade -¿Qué sucederá?-

**(.)**

_En el bosque…_

Sakura se encontraba en un lugar desconocido para ella, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol y abrazando sus rodillas. El viento golpeaba su cara y mecía rudamente sus cabellos. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No entendía porque su reacción, la cual no había sido a causa de estar borracha, como había intentado convencerse de camino. Esto era lo que estuvo esperando desde que descubrió que las intenciones de Sasuke para con ella, eran solamente diversión...

_-Sasuke…-_ susurró.

-¿Qué?-

Se paro torpe-rápidamente para encontrarlo parado delante de ella. Sus ojos brillaron de sorpresa, no lo escucho llegar. El rostro del Uchiha mostraba enojo, intento irse, pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo contra su pecho. La abrazo posesivamente y poso su barbilla sobre el hombro de la ANBU.

_Ella tembló_, ante su tacto. El lo sintió_, y sonrió._

-¿Qué sucede Sa-ku-ra?- pregunto molesto -¿No era esto lo que esperabas?-

-Basta- dijo ella cuando sus piernas flaquearon, e intento separase, pero el la tomo con mas fuerza.

-Mírame- ordeno.

Ella no lo hizo, solo dejo de forcejear.

-¡Mírame!- ordeno, abrazándola aun mas fuerte -¡Mírame, y dime que no quieres estar mas a mi lado!- ella dirigió su vista a un costado, avergonzada -Dime que me no me amas… Que no te gusto lo de ayer, que no te gusto haberme tenido dentro tuyo… Mis besos, mis caricias…- su voz sonaba ronca.

Una mano de el comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de la pelirosa, hasta llegar a sus muslos. Levanto su pierna, al mismo tiempo que la apoyaba sobre el árbol. Su miembro erguido choco contra su entrepierna, haciéndola enrojecer y recordarlo todo.

La mano de Sasuke se escabullo entonces por su falda, ella intento chillar, pero el Uchiha la calló en un beso. Introdujo su mano entonces en la bragita, y luego en su interior.

Volvió entonces a sentir ese placer recorrerla. Otra vez sus caricias. Otra vez se desarmaba en sus brazos.

El moreno introdujo otro dedo en ella, con lo cual la pelirosa gimió. Sonrió con suficiencia, y comenzó a mover sus dedos en ella, a un ritmo bestial, ahora entraban y salían de ella a su antojo. La pelirosa se abrazo a el, y escondió su cara de tomate entre su hombro y su cuello.

La levanto por completo y susurró -Quiero sentirte… Antes que dejes mi Escuadrón…- supo que había escuchado perfectamente -Tómalo como… Mi regalo de despedida…-

Rápidamente rompió su falda blanca con un kunai, y lo mismo le sucedió a su short. Desabotono seguidamente su chaqueta. Mientras ella, sin poder contener sus impulsos, le arrebató la chaqueta de Jounnin al Uchiha, y le saco su remera negra, dejando su torso bien formado al aire.

El moreno bajo sus pantalones y sus boxers, e izo chocar su miembro contra la húmeda braguita de la pelirosa, solo esa pequeña tela los separaba del placer.

La beso en los labios, y comenzó a bajar por sus hombros, desabrocho el brasier y lo tiro lejos. Miro sus pezones, y sonriendo malignamente se lanzó sobre el que mas le pareció clamaba su atención.

Mordió con tal dureza el pezón izquierdo, que la hizo arquearse del dolor.

_La lastimaba._ Lo vio en sus ojos cerrados, y lo escucho en sus gritos.

-_Me recordará…- _dijo internamente el moreno -_Solo será mía después de esto...-_

Mordió nuevamente el mismo pezón, y lo hizo sangrar, lambió la herida y miro su rostro, _nuevamente dolor_. Como todo lo que el causaba en ella.

Con su mano derecha delineó su espalda, y llegó hasta su trasero, y más al centro -¡Ahhh!- fue el aullido de placer de la pelirosa. Sasuke introdució sus dedos en su ano, y lo abría y cerraba a su antojo, moviendo sus dedos en todas direcciones. Profundizo la intromisión, notando como casi todos sus dedos tocaban la cavidad de la chica.

Rompió su braguita, y posiciono su miembro en la entrada delantera de la joven. La penetro, y estuvo mucho tiempo quieto en su interior, escuchándola gemir, delirar, susurrar y hasta llorar su nombre.

Sin mover su miembro del interior de ella, ya causándole fatiga a la pelirosa, separo más aún sus piernas y ahora la embistió con una fuerza impresionante.

La Haruno se agarro fuertemente de su espalda, sintiendo los placeres carnales que ninguna mujer a parte de ella podría sentir jamás. Esto era exquisito. El miembro de Sasuke hacia estragos en su vagina, mientas que con sus manos aferradas a sus muslos, hacía mas profunda la intromisión.

Lo beso intentando detener el salvajismo. Más Sasuke solo se movía en ella como quería. Unos finos hilos de sangre salieron del interior de Sakura, pero el Uchiha no los noto _¿Con que brutalidad la penetraba?_

Retiro sus manos de los muslos de la chica, y la embistió contra el árbol. Cada herida de la pelirosa comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

Se quedo estático, cuando sus flujos comenzaron a derramarse en ella. La pelirosa gemía tan alto que apostaba que en Konoha la estuvieran oyendo.

Cada gota de Sasuke en ella era delirante -Eres delicioso…- le susurró cuando sintió lo ultimo.

Ya habían terminado, y la ANBU no se podía mantener en pie por si sola. Aun no estaba recuperada de la noche anterior, y el ya había hecho desastre de nuevo.

-¿Por… Qué…?- dijo la muchacha, desenredando sus piernas sin fuerza de Sasuke.

-Aun estoy dentro tuyo…- ella escondió su rostro entre sus húmedos cabellos -Pienso que aun tengo algo para dejar en ti y… Estaré así hasta que acabe…-

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó ella.

-No te molestes, no podrás irte sin mi, ni quitarme de tu interior con la poca fuerza que tienes…- sonrió.

_Mierda que tenía razón_ ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!_ ¡¿ACASO QUERÍA ENBARAZARLA O QUE?!_

_-_Acostúmbrate a tenerme dentro de ti…-

Pasaron simples minutos en la misma posición, cuando por fin Sasuke se digno a liberarla. Ni las esposas dolían tanto como su miembro.

-Te llevare a casa…- dijo el moreno, cuando ella se desmayo desnuda en sus brazos. Volvería a buscar lo que quedara de sus ropas luego, pensó.

**(.)**

Minutos después, ya se encontraban en el departamento de la pelirosa. El Uchiha entro por la ventana al no tener las llaves. Caminó hasta la habitación, y miró entonces la cama desordenada de la noche anterior. Vio pequeñas manchas de sangre en las puras sabanas _entonces_ blancas, y miró a la mujer que llevaba en brazos _-¿Por qué le hago esto?- _pensó, mirándola con lastima.

La recostó sobre su cama, y con una sabana cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la kunoichi. La vio acomodarse rápidamente en posición fetal, y tubo cierto segundo de lastima hacia ella.

-_Maldición...-_ susurró -_Esta mujer no puede importarme tanto...- _se levantó enojado con sigo mismo, y no dio ni dos pasos, cuando se había dado la vuelta y regresado al lado de ella -¡No puedo amarla…!-

-¿Qué dijiste Uchiha...?- escuchó, antes de pararse de un salto de la cama y mirarla fijamente.

Ella ahora se encontraba centada en la cama, la sabana habia caido dejando ver sus pechos, a ella no le preocupó.

-Te repito la pregunta ¿_Qué dijiste..._?-

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

¿Hola como están? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el Lemon? Admito que no tenía pensado hacerlo, salio del alma y así quedo :D Me siento feliz (?)

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 5:** Adiós en Silencio

* * *

-Nada que te importe- respondió secamente el -Abras escuchado mal-

_No_. No había escuchado mal ¡Dijo que la **amaba**! ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no se lo repetía?! ¿Tanto le costaba admitirlo?

-Duerme- ordenó el moreno monótonamente, y desapareció de la habitación.

-_Tonto…- _susurró. Una lágrima calló por su mejilla.

Talvez si el le hubiera dicho que… ¡NO! ¡Jamás lo admitirá! ¡Para él seria rebajarse! El sentir emociones no era parte de un Uchiha, y ella lo aceptaría así…

Se recostó en su cama, acobijo su cuerpo con la sabana blanca. Sentía frío, su piel desnuda se erizó al tacto con el aire fresco de la noche.

-Tonto… Yo si te amo- murmuro, antes de caer dormida.

Aunque ella no lo supo jamás, el no se había ido. Estaba escondido. No sabia que hacer… Seria mejor irse, y hablar con claridad mañana. Y así se fue, se marchó sin más de la habitación.

**(.)**

Había pasado una semana desde todos esos incidentes. _El nunca volvió… _Jamás volvió a ver su rostro, nunca recibió una llamada, una carta. Algo que le dijera que le importaba. _Un poco, _aunque sea eso. Con ocupar un pequeño lugar en su corazón, ella se hubiera conformado…

Ahora estaba parada a la salida de la Aldea.

Era de noche.

_¿A quien le importaba lo que ella sentía? _A cualquiera, menos a el.

Llovía, como desde hace una semana no paraba de hacerlo. El cielo se ensañaba con ella, recordándole con cada relámpago, aquella noche cuando se convirtió en mujer.

Desecho esos pensamientos de su mente. Si la quisiera, _ya la habría buscado…_

**No quiero detenerme...  
Para encontrar vacío mi corazón  
Para darme cuenta que contigo no era yo  
Pensaba que el quererte  
Seria suficiente y no... No fue**

Lloró, como lo hacia todas las noches, compitiendo contra el cielo.

**No quiero detenerme...  
Para oír decirte que la vida es mejor  
En tus brazos, y yo me desprendo el corazón  
No digas que me quieres  
No significa nada... No**

_¿Por qué no la busco? _

Tuvo tanto tiempo ¡Maldito! Estaba tan metido dentro de ella…

Ahora Sakura se marchaba… A una misión. Y no sabía cuando volvería. Podrían ser semanas, meses… Tal vez años, y ni siquiera sabía de sus sentimientos.

**Por que en tus ojos me encontraba  
Y tantas veces me perdí  
Por que en el punto exacto de la oscuridad  
No supe más de ti**

Vestida de ANBU y mojada, puso su mochila al hombro, luego de sacar su mascara, de colocársela, y tras las pequeñas ranuras de la porcelana, unos pequeños ojos melancólicos brillaron.

Cuando más lo necesitaba, no estaba allí…

**Regresa tu mirada  
Que ya no me desarma  
Regresa las palabras  
Con las que me hipnotizabas**

Salió al fin de la Aldea, envuelta en un mar de sentimientos…

**No quiero detenerme  
Para encontrar pedazos de mi corazón  
Y otra vez romperme al darme cuenta que era yo  
La que te daba todo  
Y eso no fue suficiente... No, no fue**

El viento meció sus cabellos con fuerza, entendiendo el mensaje, los ato. Aun estaba de espaldas a su Aldea, tenia tiempo aun…

Apretó sus puños fuertemente, por la ranura del ojo de la mascara, una pequeña y solitaria gota calló…

**Esto es así, tu corazón es frío...**

**¡Yo ya no te quiero nada!**

_Adiós…_

**(.)**

-¿Se fue?- preguntó el Uchiha furioso -¿Cómo que se fue? ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿A dónde?! ¡Si su escuadrón esta aquí en Konoha! ¡Hoy los vi!-

-La misión no requería de nadie mas que ella, puede defenderse sola- lo miro seria y reprochadoramente -Al fin y al cabo, ella tiene el mismo puesto que tu ahora-

-¡Si pero…!-

-Ya no puedes hacer nada ¿Acaso no sabes, que casi se cumple un mes desde que se fue?-

_-Un mes…- _la miró atónito. Apretó los puños.

-Puedes pensarlo con mas claridad fuera…- murmuró la rubia.

El joven no obedeció, se quedó parado, estático en su lugar. Mirando fijamente un punto en la nada. Perdido totalmente en recordar aquellos ojos jade… Aquella mirada.

Cuando al fin se había decidido en buscarla, _ella no estaba._

Pensó entonces, en lo ocurrido ayer…

_Flash Back…_

No podía dormir. Se sentía miserable, lo único que hacia con ella era… **Lastimarla.** De todas las formas humanas y naturales, el uso las peores en ella ¿Quién se creía? Lastimarla así, física y emocionalmente. _No tenía derecho…_

Deambulo horas por su mansión. Nunca la busco, mil veces estuvo a punto de salir disparado por su puerta, y correr hasta ella, pero no lo hizo.

Se sirvió otra copa, se estaba acostumbrando a beber en soledad, ni Naruto lo acompañaba.

Si tan solo el dobe le dijera que hacer…

Aunque jamás le haría caso, el no sabia como se sentía, ni lo sabría, siendo novio de Hinata ¿Qué podría estar mal con ellos?

Tiro con furia el baso de wisky, en dirección a la pared mas cercana. El cristal impactó, y el líquido, junto con el hielo se derramaron en la espacia.

Se paro de su sofá, y salió de la casa. Caminaba sin sentido por las calles del viejo Barrio Uchiha ¿Qué le costaba a él volver a llenar este lugar de alegría?

_Tres pasos hasta la casa de Sakura…_

Mucho trabajo.

Miro el cielo, y vio la luna. Brillaba tan esplendorosamente, era preferible ella y todas las estrellas, a las incesantes gotas de agua de hace un mes atrás. Llovió por días, casi una semana, y como si nada, una noche, las nubes se marcharon.

¿Por qué no iba tras ella ahora? Sabía bien lo que sentía, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

_La **amaba**_

No supo cuando había llegado a esa conclusión. Lo único que sabia, era que esa fue la primera vez, que su mente y su corazón lo admitieron.

_Fin del Flash Back…_

Salió de la Oficina de Tsunade, sin ofrecerle ni una reverencia a la Hokage, que igualmente ni se inmutó ante su comportamiento.

Corrió. No supo a donde. No sabía por donde se había ido, esa mujer no le dio ni una pista ¡Ni se la daría!

¡Maldición!

Calló de rodillas al suelo, lleno de impotencia. Golpeo con ambos puños la tierra, y se hizo un ovillo.

¿Qué haría?

Era una locura buscarla. El mundo era grande, no la encontraría así nomás. Pero no quería resignarse.

_-Tonto… Yo si te amo- _

Esas palabras… Ellas las dijo. Pero tal vez sabia que estaba ahí escondido, y le estaba tomando el pelo. O tal vez, lo amaba de verdad.

-Sakura…- susurró -Vuelve…-

**Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
Estoy seguro que esta vez, no abra marcha atrás…**

No, no quería aceptarlo, pero estaba rendido…

**Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
Sabes bien que no es cierto, estoy muriendo por dentro…**

-¿Por qué no le dije que la amaba…?- murmuró quedadamente.

**Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
Que sin ti no soy nada  
He perdido las fuerzas, he perdido las ganas**

Corrió hasta la entrada de la Aldea, no sabía a que, sus piernas se movían solas.

**Vuelve, que sin ti la vida se me va  
Vuelve, que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
Vuelve, nadie ocupara tu lugar**

**Sobra tanto espacio, si tú no estas  
No paso un minuto sin pensar  
Sin ti la vida lentamente se me va**

Llego a destino, miro hacia fuera y no vio nada. Solo árboles y hojas meciéndose, ni un rastro de ella. Un mes… Suficiente tiempo, para borrar huellas de una persona.

Caminó hasta fuera, salió de su Villa, los suficientes pasos para estar más cerca de ella, donde quiera que este.

**Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
Ahora es que te comprendo  
Ahora es cuando te pierdo**

-¿Cuánto sufriste por mi? ¿Cuánto daño te hice?...- susurró, mirando al cielo.

**Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va...**

**Y a pesar que fui yo, a decirte que no  
Sin embargo aquí sigo insistiéndote**

La esperaría. Hasta que regresara, y le diría todo lo que sentía. No, no todo. Al fin y al cabo, el era un Uchiha.

Se dio la vuelta, y volvió a caminar en dirección a Konoha.

**Vuelve Que sin ti la vida se me va...**

Sintió pisadas tras de el, _grandes. _Se giró, para ver a un felino caminando por el centro del camino en dirección a el _-¿Raja?-_ susurró confundido.

Si ella estaba aquí, su dueña también.

La tigresa siguió su camino sin mirarlo, pasado a un costado de el, y marchando en la dirección a la Torre del Hokage.

-Sakura…- susurró.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

¿Hola como están? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? A mi si, me quedo como no se ¿Tierno? en partes. Triste, melancólico, de todo un poco.

Esto queda para ustedes ¿Que prefieren?: Que Sakura regrese en estos momentos - Que la tigresa, este aquí por algo en especial, pero Sakura no este con ella - O que Sasuke, salga a buscarla... diganme ;)

La 1º cancion se llama: **No Te Quiero Nada **de Ha-Ash :) y la 2º cancion se llama: **Vuelve **de Ricky Martin :)

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: **Te Encontré

* * *

Tsunade se acercó al animal que había en su Oficina, la tigresa blanca de Sakura, le había traído un mensaje atado a su cuello. Cuando la Hokage tubo el papiro entre sus manos, un toque a su puerta la hizo decir un cortes pase.

-Sasuke…- dijo la Hokage, viendo al hombre entrar en su recinto.

-¿Y ella…?- murmuró el moreno.

-¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Sakura?- el Uchiha la miro con sus ojos negros helados -Mando a Raja con una nota, pero no esta aquí…-

_-No está aquí…- _escuchó, y el corazón se le calló más allá de los pies.

-¿Deseas algo más?- preguntó la Quinta.

-¿Dónde esta?-

Tsunade bufó -Lee esto si quieres, más noticias de ella no tengo-_ mintió._

El moreno tomo el papiro y lo abrió.

_-Tsunade: _

_La misión fue completada con éxito antes de ayer, los ninjas que causaban problemas en el Sur ya están muertos y enterrados. Espero que Raja no la allá interrumpido ni molestado mucho al entregarle el mensaje, ya sabe como es. _

_No voy a regresar a la Villa pronto, un viejo amigo necesita mi ayuda, y pienso dársela. _

_Muchas gracias por entender. _

_Sakura-_

El Uchihase quedó mudo de repente _¿Viejo amigo? ¿Cuál?_ Naruto estaba aquí, Sai, Neji, Shikamaru también, se puso a recordar, pero no daba con nadie que cumpliera esas características, _que el supiera._

Tsunade levantó una ceja -¿Y bien…? Si quieres una distracción, tengo una relativamente buena- se acercó hasta su escritorio, y tomó un pergamino de ella -Entrégale esto al Kazekage Gaara, es _importantísimo,_ están sufriendo una grabe epidemia y necesitan esta receta… Y también despeja tu mente Sasuke… Hazme caso-

El Uchiha tomó el papiro -Gracias- murmuró y se marchó de la Oficina.

-Pobre idiota… No se percata de nada- murmuró la Quinta -Me siento cupido…-

**(.)**

Caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la Villa de la Arena, relativamente solo, pero no como el quería -¿Me vas a seguir por mucho tiempo más?- paro su andar, al mismo tiempo que la tigresa se sentaba en el suelo, cuando el prosiguió ella hizo lo mismo -Se que no vas a responder ¿Pero me podrías dejar de seguir?-

Ella entonces se le acercó, y se acarició contra su pierna. Luego lo miro a los ojos, y gruñó, como pidiendo que la deje ayudarle.

Fue entonces que el Uchiha se montó en la tigresa, para evitar que lo siga fastidiando,_ como de costumbre. _Y se encaminaron a la Villa de la Arena nuevamente.

**(.)**

_Suna…_

Iba a tocar la puerta del Kazekage, cuando una voz dentro lo hizo detener -Que suerte que Sakura esta aquí…- murmuró una voz de mujer -Solos no hubiéramos podido detener esa espantosa epidemia-

_¿Sakura allí? ¿Escuchó bien? _Por qué sino era así_ ¿Qué otra Sakura podría detener una trágica epidemia?_

-¿Eso es para mí?- preguntó una voz conocida, burlándose.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, completamente conmocionado, mientras la tigresa que lo acompañaba corrió en dirección a su dueña.

-Raja ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó acariciándole los cachetes bigotudos -¿Tsunade te mandó a seguirme cierto?-

Ahora entendía _Viejo Amigo _igual_ Gaara. Receta _igual_ no necesaria._

-No fue así- murmuró -Yo…-

-Esta bien, no te disculpes- Sakura se encaminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, pasando por su lado sin mirarlo -Llegaron los refuerzos- dijo la ANBU, entrando sonriente a la Oficina, seguida de Raja, y próximamente Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke- saludó Temari -Gracias por venir-

-De nada- murmuró el moreno, que todavía no entendía la jugada de Sakura.

-Los contagiados se están curando, hay que evitar próximas infecciones- le informo Sakura a Gaara.

-Gracias Sakura- respondió un ahora sonriente Kazekage -Fuiste de mucha ayuda-

-Aun queda mucho por hacer, no me lo agradezcas todavía- se encaminó hacia la salida de la Oficina, pero Sasuke permaneció tieso en el centro -Me lo llevo, no se preocupen- y lo tomo de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo con ella hacia fuera.

-Hacen linda pareja…- comentó la rubia.

-Si claro-

**(.)**

Caminaban silenciosamente por las calles de Suna. El miraba la espalda de la Haruno, siempre caminando tras de ella. Como queriendo no perderle el paso, pero haciéndolo de ves en cuando.

-Es aquí- pronunció la pelirosa, y entró en un edificio, seguida atentamente por el moreno. Abrió el apartamento, y ambos entraron -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la ANBU, al sentir las nulas reacciones del Uchiha -Tal vez te contagiaste…- murmuró tocándole la frente.

_Esa **no** era **Sakura**._

Esa mujer que tenía enfrente, no se parecía en nada a la que había dejado tirada en su cama desnuda tiempo atrás.

No le tenía miedo. No lo trataba mal. No se le erizaba la piel con su tacto. No quería golpearlo a cada momento.

Estaba fría con el. Ni siquiera le hacia mucho caso.

Era como si lo que paso entre ellos, _no hubiera pasado para ella_. Como si hubiera olvidado todo. O eso creyó.

-_Perdóname yo…_- dejo escapar el Uchiha.

-Si. Seguro te contagiaste- dijo la pelirosa, tomando una caja sobre la mesa. Y preparando una inyección -Con estos los síntomas no…-

Sasuke no la dejó continuar, agarrando con su mano la suave piel de la muñeca de la chica -Estoy bien, y habló lucidamente-

-Si tu lo dices- le quitó bruscamente su muñeca, y acercándose a el le plantó un beso en los labios. Marchandose luego del living, y dejando confundido al Uchiha.

-Que…- ya lo entendía, con solo un beso, un crudo beso, le estaba mostrando lo que perdió… _Todo lo que perdió._

**(.)**

Caminaba por el apartamento, y abrió la última puerta al final del pasillo.

La pelirosa se encontraba en la ducha, sentía como el líquido caía por su cuerpo. Sus cabellos rosas estaban siendo mojados por el agua, y por su cuerpo caía un liquido espeso con suaves olores.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta en ese momento, y pudo oír el fuerte ruido del agua cayendo. Sabía quien se encontraba ahí_. _Intento hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero fue en vano. A pesar de que presentía Sakura lo mandaría a volar, no se podía ir.

Entro sin ser detectado por la pelirosa en el baño. Caminando a paso lento hasta quedar detrás de las cortinas de la ducha. No importara como, ella seria suya, otra vez._ Porque ahora que sabía que la amaba, no la podía perder..._

Corrió la cortina, y lo primero que vio fue la gélida mirada de la pelirosa -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, sin ocultar su cuerpo desnudo.

El moreno se metió en la ducha con ella, mojando así las ropas que traía puestas. Abrazó a Sakura por la cintura, molestando a la chica. Deslizo una mano por la espalda de Sakura, pero no para tocarla, sino para cerrar la llave de agua que lo había dejado empapado con todas sus ropas puestas.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella burlonamente._ Jugando claramente con el…_

El Uchiha la apego contra la pared de la ducha. Mientras mordía y besaba salvajemente su boca, su cuello y asta el lóbulo de su oreja. La Haruno se sintió nuevamente excitada por las caricias del moreno_ -Un poco de placer no le vendría mal..._- pensó.

Varios minutos después, sintió como las manos de la pelirosa se envolvían fuertemente en su espalda mojada. El la tomo con una mano de la barbilla y con la otra de la nuca, profundizando a más no poder un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión.

La tomó de las caderas, y la sacó de la ducha rápidamente. La sentó en la pileta de baño, y sin dejar de besarla, se intentó quitar la camisa mojada por el agua de la ducha. Cuando lo consiguió, se quitó también sus pantalones y sus boxers. Lambió su cuello, su boca, su rostro y terminó besándola nuevamente en los labios.

El moreno bajo lentamente a su senos, dejando pequeños cupones en el camino. Tomo un pequeño pezón erizado entre sus labios y su lengua. Lo mordió fuertemente, una meca de disgusto se dibujo en la cara de la pelirosa -_Sasuke fue y seguía siendo un salvaje_- pensó la chica, molestándose por el dolor.

Luego de un rato de degustarse con sus erectos pechos, siguió bajando y dejando nuevamente en el camino otros pequeños cupones, hasta llegar más debajo de su vientre.

Abrió lentamente sus piernas, mientras que la pelirosa se sostenía con ambas manos de los lados de la pileta para no moverse.

Metió uno de sus dedos y sintió como las paredes internas se cerraban en el luego de unos segundos, lo introdujo y lo retiro repetidas veces, haciendo que Sakura casi convulsionara, segundos después volvió a meter otro de sus dedos, y los dobló dentro ella probocandole dolor.

-Te odio…- murmuró ella disgustada.

-Ya no quiero que lo hagas…- dijo, y siguió besándola más fuertemente a cada instante en sus labios.

De a poco no pudo dejar escapar mas sonoros gemidos de sus finos labios, cuando el Uchiha estimulaba su clítoris dándole un placer muy pequeño en comparación al que vendría.

El moreno retiró su mano del interior de la pelirosa y se agacho, hasta que su lengua comenzó a hacer lo mismo que sus dedos anteriormente.

-Delicioso…- susurró la pelirosa.

_Si siempre fuera así, tal vez podría considerar a Sasuke un buen amante..._

Con los dedos de sus manos abrió la cavidad vaginal, sujetando con ellos los labios externos. Seguidamente, colocó la punta de su lengua sobre su interior.

-Vamos…- alentó la pelirosa.

_Ya estaba decidido, ese hombre sería para ella. Si la hizo sufrir, pagaría con lágrimas todas sus heridas._ Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico, incitándolo a que llegara más adentro.

Más el no la obedeció. Mordisqueó con gran intensidad los labios, la entrada de la vagina y el clítoris. Luego, metió su lengua al interior de la vagina y la saco lentamente de esa cavidad.

Subió nuevamente hasta encontrar su rostro y la besó, a Sakura no le agrado ese sabor en la boca del moreno, pero igual correspondió al beso.

Tomo fuertemente sus caderas y la arrastro hacia el, esta vez apegándola a la pared del baño. La beso salvajemente en sus labios y en sus pechos, haciendo que esta se arqueara de placer.

-Vamos Uchiha…- dijo roncamente la pelirosa, sus ojos estaban cerrados de tanto placer. Sus piernas se acomodaron entre la cintura de Sasuke, dejando al miembro erguido del moreno a la misma altura que su sexo.

-Shhh…- pidió roncamente el.

Y sin más preámbulos, la penetró salvajemente, hundiéndose todo lo que podía en ella. Sus gemidos lo volvían loco, cada vez era más adicto a ellos.

-Más rápido…- pidió inútilmente ella. El moreno iba despacio con sus toques, torturándola a más no poder. Gruñía en ves de gemir, no le gustaba que se demore tanto -Sasuke…- fueron sus ultimas palabras, antes de que él acelere las embestidas, y las entradas y salidas de ella, que segía las órdenes de la Haruno, que le pedía que no parara, que siguiera.

La tomó de las caderas e hizo un violento movimiento, la alejaba de él y la volvía arremeter con fuerza, haciendo que gimiera sin inhibiciones.

Ya cercanos al clímax y cuando por fin terminaron, ella sintió líquidos tibios derramándosele dentro.

_Tal vez usaría protector la próxima vez. _A pesar de que lo que Sasuke dejaba en ella era placentero, no quería embarazarse todavía._ Ni **nunca**…_

-Lo hiciste bien…- murmuró la pelirosada. Y como si fuera que su cuerpo no hubiera echo nada de trabajo en los últimos minutos, se alejó de el y le abrió la puerta -Ahora, ¿Me puedes dejar bañar tranquila?- y sonrió, al verse curvar la sonrisa del Uchiha para abajo.

El entre molesto, enfadado y sorprendido, salió de baño y la dejo allí, sonriendo _¿Por qué le hacia esto? ¿Sería él, el que tenga que pagar caro ahora?_

Sakura llenó nuevamente la tina de la ducha, y se metió allí.

**Si **definitivamente jugaría con el,_ para siempre. _Tanto dolor no se cura en poco tiempo, y el Uchiha lo aprendería. Sonrió al darse cuenta que solo era _ella_ la dueña de sus ojos.

-Es una lastima… Hubiéramos sido felices juntos- murmuró, y su sonrisa de triunfo se agrando.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

* * *

¿Hola como están? jajaja ¿Les gustó? Como saben pregunte unas cosas en el Cap anterior, así que segun lo que la mayoría prefirio, hice el capitulo de esa manera: Que Sakura regrese en estos momentos (2 votos) - Que la tigresa, este aquí por algo en especial, pero Sakura no este con ella (8 Votos) - O que Sasuke, salga a buscarla (9 Votos) algunos me pidieron que haga a Sasuke sufrir :P algo ahi de eso tambien ¿No?

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUMARY:** Ella, experimentó el amor y el odio en él. Él lo único que hacia con ella, era lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía lejos, estaba desesperado. No supo cuando aceptó que la amaba, ni mucho menos sabe, cuando Sakura volverá a ser la misma de antes SASUSAKU LEMON

**EDADES:** Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto: 20 años.

**(.) Cambio de Escena**

* * *

**-POTRANCA SALVAJE-**

**By: **Sakuraa24

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: **Nueva Oportunidad

* * *

Salió del baño a paso lento, con su cabello mojado y suelto, y un pequeño conjunto deportivo negro y blanco cubriendo su cuerpo. Recordando entonces, todo lo que había ocurrido en el minutos atrás…

_-Es una lastima… Hubiéramos sido felices juntos…- _volvió a repetir como hace instantes, pero cambiando su significado. Si en un pasado muy cercano fue dicho porque se sentía victoriosa, ahora significaba que estaba dolida, porque las cosas pudieron ser diferentes de verdad.

Sasuke no estaba, lo supo al no percibir su presencia cerca de allí.

Camino intranquilamente por el pasillo de ese departamento, que había alquilado recientemente, al saber de su larga estadía en Suna. Y paso tristemente una mano sobre un bonito arreglo de flores _nuevo_, y tomo la nota que había en el.

-_Srta. Sakura: Gracias por salvar a mis hijos… Yuri_-

Cuantas personas estaban agradecidas con ella ¿No? Este no era el primer mensaje, y seguramente, mucho menos el último que leería.

Salió al balcón, sin saber donde ir. Miro las estrellas, la luna, el bello anochecer. Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, y el calido viento la seco al instante, llevándose con ella también el mensaje anteriormente leído.

Estiro uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el papel, y no lo logró, así que rompiendo con su última distracción, volvió al verdadero sentido de sus pensamientos.

-_No puedo… No puedo tratarlo mal… No puedo odiarlo…_- entristeció. Se sentó en la baranda de piedra, flexiono las rodillas amoldándolas a su pecho, y las atrapó con sus brazos.

Su corazón era humano, ella también **amaba** a ese hombre.

_-¡No puedo amarla…!- _ese grito olvidado llegó a sus pensamientos, como el día en que el Uchiha lo había dicho. Pero aunque se negara a recordarlo, ella también había murmurado en ese entonces_ -Tonto… Yo si te amo-_

¿Por qué lo hizo sufrir entonces? ¿Quería demostrar acaso su control sobre el? Sakura nunca fue así, nunca tuvo la necesidad de verse medida en sentimientos. Ella siempre aceptaba lo que le daban, pero nunca espero nada a cambio. Siempre cuidaba, siempre quería, siempre amaba, aunque el amor no fuera reciproco.

_Pero lo era._

Lo sabía, y se negaba a aceptarlo.

**Dolor.**

Ella no quería volver a llorar ¿Es que pensaba que acaso esa coraza de protección estaría para siempre? Sasuke era Sasuke, y ella era…_ La mujer que lo amaba._

Estaba decidida, le daría una _Nueva Oportunidad_. Y vería que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella, y si acaso la traicionaba una vez de la forma que sea, ahí si que juraría…_ **Odiarlo** por el resto de su vida._

Sin bajarse de la baranda saltó al tejado más próximo, y se encamino al hospital, para una_ Ronda de Vigilancia Nocturna_, pero muy bien sabía que lo que verdaderamente quería, era poner su mente en blanco y no pensar en el.

**(.) **

_Un día después…_

La mañana había empezado tranquila. Nada fuera de lo común para nadie.

La noche anterior, Sasuke había estado dando vueltas sin sentido por Suna. Y cuando volvió al departamento de la Haruno, ya casi entradas las 3 de la mañana, no la encontró allí. Y recostándose en el largo sofá, se había quedado dormido.

-_¿Por qué me haces esto…? ¿Tanto me lo merezco…?_- murmuró el Uchiha al despertar, sentándose en el sillón y frente a él, había una mesa llena de ramos y adornos de flores.

-¿Hablándole a las flores? Creo que debería estar celosa…- sonrió burlonamente Sakura, entrando en el apartamento y sentándose al lado del Uchiha -Al fin que me cambiaste por… ¿Las Rosas del Desierto, o los Narcisos?- señalo los ramos mas grandes, al mismo tiempo en que ella miraba al moreno sonriente, por primera vez.

-Oh vamos, arriba el animo- dijo alegre_._ Él se sorprendió, ¿Acaso Sakura tenía complejos de bipolaridad?

-Sakura…-

Inmediatamente su nombre fue opacado por un grito proveniente del exterior -¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Hubo un nuevo gran brote en el Hospital del Norte, la necesitamos enseguida!-

-_Mierda…_ Lo siento- murmuró mostrándose preocupada por la situación, y levantándose se dirigió hasta la puerta -Me lo dices después ¿Si?-

Sasuke solo meneó su cabeza, y vio desaparecer a la Sakura que el conocía. Vio marcharse a la mujer y amiga, que cuidaba de todos a como le de lugar. La vio irse, y con ella su corazón partirse...

_Ya otro día le diría, lo que tenía que contarle…_

**(.) **

_00:55 PM…_

_-Mas de quince horas en el Hospital…- _murmuró la pelirosa mirando su reloj.

La puerta del frente se abrió, dando paso a la figura extra cansada de la ANBU, que caminado al interior de su departamento se encontró con Sasuke esperándola -¿Tan tarde despierto por mi?- preguntó con burla, y se preguntaba a si misma de donde sacaba las ganas de hacerlo.

-Pensé en ir a ayudar, pero no se donde esta el Hospital…- murmuró el, evadiendo la pregunta.

-No te preocupes, ya regrese y solo quiero descansar- dijo la Haruno tumbándose en el sillón -Pasillo, segunda puerta, es la habitación- murmuró, mientras daba un bostezo -Se que dormiste aquí en el sillón anoche, hoy te toca la cama a ti…-

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó el moreno, notando la extenuante fatiga en la chica.

-El brote esta controlado- se acomodó aun más entre los cojines -Pero hay que estar alerta…-

-Que duermas bien-

-Igual tu…-

**(.) **

_Semanas después…_

No habían sido solo semanas, habían sido meses. Tres meses para ser exactos, más el mes que la pelirosa estuvo fuera de Konoha de misión, hacían un cálculo de cuatro largos e interminables meses fuera de casa.

Tanto tiempo habían pasado allí juntos_, y aún ella parecía tan distante. _Pero no porque quisiera, tenia tanto trabajo…

Dentro de las paredes de ese departamento, la Haruno mostraba el verdadero cansancio que sentía. Pero fuera de él, era la mujer alegre y sonriente que todos _conocían_...

La pelirosa sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha estaba junto a ella, acompañándola, eso le alegraba bastante. A todo lugar a donde iba a curar enfermos, el estaba ahí. Pero en ningún momento se mostraba como _Sasuke_ creía que realmente era, la veía con cambios de humor muy repentinos.

Luego de ese día, en que estuvieron por _ultima vez_ juntos, los brotes se hicieron más intensos, y todos, absolutamente todos fueron controlados inmediatamente por la Haruno.

Hubo veces en las que decenas de clones de Sakura, estuvieron esparcidos por todo Suna y alrededores, curando a la gente.

Pero eso parecía haber acabado, **por fin**.

Estaban por entrar a la Oficina del Kazekage. Sakura tan alegre como siempre, pero esta vez, había un brillo diferente y mayor en sus ojos, si es que era posible.

-Adelante-

-Hola… ¿Por qué tan sonrientes?- preguntó mordaz la ANBU.

Antes de responder, Temari se acercó a ella y la abrazo -Muchas gracias, Sakura. Sin ti no hubiéramos podido hacerlo solos…-

-No fastidies, si que pueden-

-Lo mismo digo por ti, Sasuke-

-Haruno Sakura- la llamó Gaara, parándose de su silla y acercándose a ella -Tengo el honor de declararte, Ciudadana Ilustre de Sunagakure No Sato- y le extendió una pequeña caja, la cual ella tomó con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Gracias…- murmuró la pelirosa mirando la medalla, muestra táctil de su valor y coraje. Y abrazando fuertemente al pelirrojo, mientras le informó que quería regresar a casa.

-Haces bien- le dijo Temari -Tu debes tener arena hasta… Bueno ya sabes, necesitas aire puro-

-Volveré cuando pueda- afirmó, alejándose de ellos en dirección a la puerta -No me extrañen-

-No lo aré-

-Yo tampoco-

La ANBU sonrió -Adiós…- y se marchó junto a Sasuke de la sala.

_-¡La voy a extrañar!-_ gritó la rubia echándose en brazos de su hermano, llorando sin contención dentro de la oficina.

-Sabía que pasaría...-

**(.)**

_¿Cuánto había cambiado su Aldea? _

Aunque estaba justificado no reconocerla. Cuatro meses, once días y dos horas fuera era mucho. Sakura se había marchado a fines del verano, y ahora estaban en invierno. Pasó de ver a los hermosos y florecidos árboles, a ver una gruesa capa de nieve sobre **todo**.

Pero talvez lo que le parecía realmente extraño, era haber vuelto con…

-Estas desabrigada- habló duramente Sasuke, reprochándole por decimoquinta vez su torpeza -No se queden paradas aquí, o te congelarás- le advirtió caminado.

-No me jodas, no tengo frío- mintió cursándose de brazos -Y dirás **parados**- miró al joven, y luego palmeó al tigre del cual estaba montada, mientras este le gruñía al Uchiha -A Shane no le gusta que lo confundas con Raja-

-¿Esa no es Raja? Pero si son igual de cargosas-

-¡**CARGOSO DIRÁS**!- gritó enojada, mientras que su tigre le gruñía a mas no poder -¡Es macho! ¿Entiendes? ¡M A C H O!-

-Si entiendo-

Bien, digamos que precavida no era. Y no recordó las bajas temperaturas de Konoha cuando salieron de Suna. A diferencia del moreno, que entre sus cosas se traía escondido una muy abrigada capa. Así que se conformó todo el camino con el calor que le brindaba su tigre amigo.

-¡Hola Izumo, Kotetsu! ¿Cómo están?- saludó con la mano en alto la pelirosa, mientas que los hombres torpemente se paraban de sus asientos, en la cabina de control.

-Sakura-san… ¿No cree que está… Un poco desabrigada?-

La pelirosa frunció el seño, y cruzó nuevamente sus brazos, mientras que el tigre de nombre Shane, solo miró por donde el _Uchiha_ _Malvado_ se iba.

-Idiota, ¿Crees que es estúpida?- le recriminó a su compañero el hombre que llevaba una cinta sobre sus mejillas y nariz, pegándole un codazo. Y haciendo indirectamente, que una vena en la sien de la pelirosa se hinchara.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos- dijo ella sinceramente, y buscando a Sasuke con la mirada no lo encontró allí.

-Se fue en esa dirección- marcó el guardia que había metido la pata primero -Creo que va con Tsunade-sama-

-Gracias- murmuró la ANBU, y desapareció de allí con su animal.

-¿Crees que…?-

-Si lo creo- respondió el hombre, sentándose con los brazos cruzados nuevamente en su asiento -Y ya quítate las esperanzas de estar con ella ¿Quieres?-

-¡Tu deberías hacer lo mismo! ¡Ella nunca se fijaría en ti!-

-¡Ella tampoco se fijaría en alguien como tu!-

-¡Hola muchachos!- saludó alegremente Kakashi en la entrada de la Aldea -¿Peleando otra vez por Sakura?-

**(.)**

La pelirosa llegó corriendo hasta la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, y paro en seco al escuchar más de una voz dentro de la sala.

-¿Estas decidida Tsunade? ¿Vas a mandar a tu pupila, y a ese tonto a la misión? Recuerda que es peligrosa y… No creo que estén aptos- dijo una voz que ella reconocía perfectamente -_Koharu Utatane_- la ex compañera de equipo del difunto maestro Hokage.

-Déjame decirte, Utatane… ¡Que Uchiha Sasuke no es ningún tonto! ¡Y este problema, es gracias a ustedes! ¡Así que **YO** mando, a quien me de la gana! ¡Además de que Sakura Haruno y Uchiha Sasuke, son los Capitanes de los Escuadrones AMBU, mas especializados en estos casos!-

-Cuando esos jóvenes vuelvan de Suna, que partan inmediatamente al Rayo- dijo Homura Mitokado.

-Así se ara- afirmó la rubia, mirando al hombre que en este caso parecía mas cuerdo de lo normal.

_¿Misión extra peligrosa, ah?_

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Sasuke atrás de ella. Al parecer la había estado esperando, y también había escuchado la conversación.

-Dejemos que nos _sorprendan_- rió la pelirosa, y abrió la puerta alegremente -¡Ya regresamos!-

Silencio.

-¿Qué?-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Hola? ¿Cómo andan? .) jajaja a mi personalmente me gusto como quedo ¿Díganme, esta intrigante el final?

Saludos :) **Reviews?**


End file.
